Fat fetishism
Fat fetishism is a sexual fetish describing an attraction to the context in which fat (as a substance) and obesity are eroticized and regarded as elements which affect the function of society and the progression of human rights.Kathleen LeBesco. 2004. Revolting Bodies?: The Struggle to Redefine Fat Identity. Univ of Massachusetts Press. ISBN 1558494294.Don Kulick and Anne Meneley. 2005. Fat: The Anthropology of an Obsession. Jeremy P. Tarcher. ISBN 1585423866 Fat Fetishism is related to Feederism, Stuffing, and Gaining. Sexuality The fondling of the adipose tissue of an overweight or obese person for one with a fat fetish is usually sexually arousing and is often similar to that of mammary intercourse. They may be aroused by the presence of a pannus or other hanging flaps of skin such as those on the thighs, arms, and back. Some people are aroused by the appearance of male breasts ("man boobs"), caused by the presence of fat under the chest, known as pseudogynecomastia. Fats / Chubs (males) tend to have tiny baby clittydicks that barely protrude from their mons pubis which is often padded to unacceptable levels to Normals and Attractives. Fat acceptance and sexuality The issue of erotic weight gain has caused a collision, at least in a heterosexually-dominated realm, between the goals of fat acceptance (represented by NAAFA and others) and fat fetishism. Some contend that these are not mutually exclusive interests/movements. One argument mobilized against fat fetishism is that it undermines social movements toward fat acceptance, through counter-productive objectification and dehumanization of fat people. Fat fetishists argue that most members of their community partake of this fetish only in the realm of fantasy and are more than mindful of rational boundaries. Also present is a belief that the sexualization of fat is not as pernicious as its detractors claim, and that if the "Fat Admirer" or "Chubby-Chaser" archetypes become more visible or mainstream, fat will thus lose a major aspect of its general social and cultural stigma. Feederism Is a term widely used to describe sexual relationships based on the gaining of body fat. Feederism refers to the rituals of feeding, encouraging the act of feeding, or being fed large quantities of food in order to achieve sexual pleasure from the act, or from the process of gaining weight, becoming fatter, and modifying the body. Several terms refer to the roles adopted within the culture; A feeder is an individual who feeds another person (feedee) to excess. A feedee may be characterized as an individual submissively gaining weight with the aid of a feeder. A gainer is similar to a feedee, but gainers generally seek to gain by their own hand- although they may welcome encouragement by an encourager. A maintainer is one sympathetic to the gaining community, who has intentionally or unintentionally put on weight and is happy to remain at that size, or is reluctant to gain more. An appreciator is a fat admirer in the gaining community who is not interested in either gaining or encouraging, but is content to appreciate what progress has been made by other individuals. In some circles, the terms "gainer" and "encourager" are viewed as homosexual terms, whereas "feeder" and "feedee" are viewed as their heterosexual synonyms. While this a common perception in the weight gain community, it is not a universal attitude, as many heterosexuals who are gaining weight of their own volition, without the aid of a feeder, generally characterize themselves as gainers rather than as feedees. Stuffing Stuffing refers to the practice of simply feeding oneself or another person until the belly is bloated or distended. The act of stuffing the belly can be quite sexually stimulating to the subject. When the stomach swells in size it presses down on the sexual organs and in some people, this can produce an arousing stimulus. Producing a full belly can make an otherwise flat bellied person look pregnant. This can be stimulating for persons sexually aroused by the appearance of pregnancy (maiesiophilia). Criticism Fat fetishists (or simply people who like being fat) who are criticized for being attracted to partners deemed 'unhealthy' counter that such claims by medical experts are biased for various reasons. Generally, the argument is based on the fact that obesity related disease studies are correlational, rather than showing a direct causation between being overweight and increased rates of illness. Factors such as heredity, inactivity, social, environmental and cultural factors, increased consumption of preservatives, food dyes, and other indigestible, inorganic substances are all suggested to be confounding elements of current obesity/illness research. Because of society's willingness to link increased bodyweight and illness, many fat admirers feel societal pressure to hide their preference, and some fat admiration communities use the 'closet' metaphor to refer to this state of secrecy. Terminology *BBW - Big Beautiful Woman *SSBBW - Super-Sized Big Beautiful Woman, typically much larger than a BBW and often limited in mobility *BHM - Big Handsome Men *SSBHM - Super-Sized Big Handsome Male, typically much larger than a BHM and often limited in mobility *FA - Fat Admirer, used both in a gender-neutral sense and to refer to male fat admirers *FFA - Female Fat Admirer *Chub - An overweight or obese Gay male. *Chub4Chub - An overweight or obese gay male attracted to other overweight/obese males. *Chaser - An average weight gay male attracted to overweight or obese males. *Gainer - A person of either sex who fantasizes about becoming fat or actually gains weight for his or her sexual pleasure. *Encourager - A person who derives pleasure from helping a gainer to grow fat or fatter. References * Giovanelli, Dina and Natalie Peluso. 2006. "Feederism: a new sexual pleasure and subculture". pp 309–314 in The Handbook of New Sexuality Studies. Edited by Steven Seidman. Oxford, UK: Routledge. See also * Fat Admiration * Big Beautiful Woman * Big Handsome Man * Chubby chaser * Chubby culture * Fat acceptance movement * Obesity * Pannus * Sexual fetishism * Vore * force feeding Category:Fat fetishism Category:Paraphilias Category:Sexual fetishism bg:Фетишизъм към пълнота de:Feeding fr:Feeding ja:でぶ専